Mi detestable niña rica
by Inuka7
Summary: Abandonar una vida de lujos y derroche para ponerse a trabajar de camarera no es lo que más entusiasma a Kagome. Y menos si en su nuevo trabajo hay un chico dispuesto a hacer de su vida un infierno. ¿Podrá la chica triunfar en su primera vez como asalariada, aprender unas cuantas lecciones de vida y sobretodo no perder su corazón en el proceso?


**Inuyasha no me pertenece. Es de Rumiko Takahashi y este fic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro**

* * *

**Mi detestable niña rica:**

-¿Cómo?- preguntó la chica estupefacta mientras veía como su padre acababa de partir por la mitad su última tarjeta de crédito.- No… No puedes hablar en serio papá.- dijo con un hilo de voz y sintiendo que estaba a punto de darle un infarto.

- Pues lo hago Kagome.- respondió seriamente Onigumo Higurashi.- La culpa es mía, lo se, que te he consentido toda tu vida. Pero te estás volviendo una jovencita demasiado frívola y quiero ponerle remedio antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- terminó mientras su hija se derrumbaba en una de las sillas del despacho de su padre, pálida y con la mirada enfocada en las tres tarjetas hechas añicos sobre el escritorio.

- Papá… Tampoco gasto tanto.- intentó justificarse sin mucho éxito.

- ¿Te parece poco gastarte 107.058,985 yenes (ochocientos euros) en una tarde de compras?- rugió enfadado Onigumo.- Tus gastos del mes pasado son de 428.235,938 yenes (tres mil doscientos euros). Y eso es solo lo de una de las tarjetas. No he querido mirar las demás por temor a sufrir un paro cardiaco.-.

- Pero con lo que ganas eso es una nimiedad… Ganas cientos de miles en solo un día.- volvió a la carga la chica inconsciente de que la paciencia de su padre comenzaba a agotarse. El hombre aspiró con fuerza y se dispuso a intentar explicar la situación a su hija con ánimo y buen talante.

- Kagome, hay familias que sobreviven un mes entero con los 107.058,985 yenes que tú te has gastado en un día. Y que podrían hacer malabares con los 428.235,938 de tu último mes para sobrevivir medio año entero.- habló con dulzura pero firmeza a la vez haciendo que Kagome se sonrojase avergonzada.- Que nosotros tengamos una posición envidiable no significa que debas hacer estos derroches de dinero en cosas inútiles solo por satisfacer tus caprichos. No me quejaría si los empleases en buenas obras, asociaciones de caridad o cualquier cosa de ese tipo. Pero son todo gastos en joyas, ropa y fiestas de lujo. No voy a permitir que sigas con ese estilo de vida.-.

- Pero papá… Soy una buena estudiante. Siempre has estado muy orgulloso de mis notas y nunca te he dado ningún disgusto. No entiendo porqué ahora quieres quitarme todos mis privilegios que son como toda recompensa que recibe un buen hijo pero a un nivel superior.- objetó la chica con una sonrisa de suficiencia ante sus argumentos.

- Un nivel desorbitado diría yo.- añadió Onigumo sin poder evitar una sonrisa pero no dispuesto a ceder.- Lo siento Kagome. Pero se acabaron tus caprichos. Al menos a mi costa. En nada termina el curso y comienza el verano. Tu último año antes de entrar en la universidad. Te sugiero que, si quieres seguir dándote lujos, te busques un empleo este verano. Sigo pensando que gran parte de tus gastos se debe a que tienes demasiado tiempo libre.- terminó con firmeza Onigumo mientras Kagome se horrorizaba.

- ¿¡Un trabajo!? ¿Yo?- exclamó con dramatismo.- Pero papá...

- He dicho que se acabó Kagome.- la cortó él.- Si no quieres no trabajes, no te obligo. Tampoco creo que fueses capaz, estás demasiado consentida. Pero no hay más gastos innecesarios.-.

- ¡Eres muy cruel!- gritó la chica levantándose de la silla para después salir a toda velocidad del despacho de su padre pegando un portazo.

- Ay… Esta chica va a acabar conmigo.- murmuró Onigumo masajeándose las sienes cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse.

- El último vestido de Versace no es un gasto innecesario ¿verdad?-.

- ¿Pero que he hecho para merecer esto?-.

* * *

Genial. Total y absolutamente genial. Kagome daba vueltas, furibunda, por su habitación mientras pensaba en alguna forma de hacer entrar en razón a su padre. ¿Por qué de todos los momentos había tenido que elegir justo ese para quitarle sus tarjetas y restringirle los gastos? El curso iba a terminar y a finales de verano toda su promoción había organizado una fiesta de despedida puesto que tomarían caminos separados al entrar en la universidad. Pero no era una fiesta cualquiera. Solo el cubierto costaba 334.559,327 yenes (dos mil quinientos euros) y se daría en uno de los hoteles más exclusivos de Tokio. Proyectaba comprarse un fabuloso vestido para deslumbrar a todo el mundo y ojeando su vestidor se dio cuenta de que, aunque todos sus vestidos eran fabulosos, cualquiera que llevase desataría las habladurías. Y no buenas precisamente. Aunque solo hubiese sido una vez (la mayoría habían sido solo una vez) ya los había usado y todo el mundo se daría cuenta de que no había podido comprarse un vestido nuevo. No por nada su escuela, el instituto Shikon no Tama Gakuin era super exclusivo y solo asistían allí los hijos de las mejores familias de Japón.

Kagome suspiró con pesar. ¿Qué podía hacer? La idea del trabajo dio vueltas por su mente. Parecía ser su única opción y tenía tres meses por delante para ahorrar y comprarse un vestido decente. Pero… ¡Dios! Solo pensar en ello le producía escalofríos. Ella no estaba hecha para eso. Iba a hacer Administración y dirección de Empresas para después añadir un master de Gestión Hotelera y trabajar en la compañía de su padre. No estaba dispuesta a conseguir un vulgar trabajo de a pie. Pero, de pronto, las palabras de su padre volvieron a su mente. "_Tampoco creo que fueses capaz, estás demasiado consentida."_ Bueno. Puede que eso fuese cierto. Pero a pesar de su vida frívola y lujosa no era ninguna cabezahueca que solo sabía decir "osea, tengo que hacerme las mechas ya". Era una chica inteligente, de las primeras de su clase y esto ya era un asunto personal. Estaba dispuesta a demostrarle a su padre que podría triunfar en cualquier cosa que se propusiese.

* * *

-¿Trabajar? ¿Tú?-. Miroku, su mejor amigo, la miró con una mezcla de burla e incredulidad cuando, a la mañana siguiente durante el descanso, le explicó la situación en la que la había colocado su padre.

- Shhh… ¿Quieres que se entere todo el mundo?- le regañó Kagome mirando alrededor y, tras asegurarse que nadie les había oído, continuar con su explicación.- No es algo que me guste pero de todas formas papá tiene razón. He estado viviendo una vida de caprichos que, aunque me puedo permitir, son innecesarios. Y además está el hecho de que mi padre cree que soy una inútil.-.

- ¿Y no lo eres?- preguntó Miroku ganándose un coscorrón por parte de la chica.- ¡Auch! No pretendía ofenderte, me refiero a que tú nunca has trabajado Kagome. Va a ser imposible que logres que mantener un puesto de trabajo, eso si te contratan.- explicó meneando la cabeza.

- ¡Hombre! Muchas gracias por los ánimos y la confianza en tu mejor amiga.- replicó Kagome sarcástica.- Lo cierto es que se que tienes razón pero al menos debo intentarlo. Y me gustaría contar contigo.- terminó poniendo cara de perrillo abandonado logrando enternecer a Miroku.

- Cuentas con mi total e incondicional apoyo, Kagome.- dijo él con solemnidad.- Eres muy inteligente y a pesar de todo una buena persona. Creo que lo lograrás, aunque te va a costar lo suyo, no te miento.-.

- ¿Cómo que a pesar de todo?- empezó Kagome ofendida pero la aparición de una hermosa chica de cabello corto negro y sensual escote cortó sus palabras.

- ¡Miroku!- exclamó la chica con gesto enfadado.- ¿Por qué no me llamaste anoche? Creí que saldríamos a cenar como me prometiste-.

- Yura…- tragó saliva Miroku mientras una gotita de sudor resbalaba por su frente.- Lo siento… Tenía deberes acumulados y… se me pasó.- intentó excusarse mientras Kagome se divertía de lo lindo con la situación.

- Tendrás que compensarme.- ordenó ella sin vergüenza.- Y creo que llevándome a la cena de alumnos será una buena forma.- añadió con una sonrisa calculadora.

- Si… Bueno…- murmuró débilmente el chico sin saber como librarse.

- Después de todo Miroku tú y yo hemos dado un paso importante juntos.- atacó Yura de nuevo.- Créeme, lo pasaremos muy bien y podremos terminar la velada de una forma muy interesante.- añadió seductora inclinándose hacia él mientras a Miroku se le iba la vista y el juicio con ella.

- Si. Claro. Será un placer…- asintió sin saber muy bien que decía pero dejando a Yura satisfecha.

- Bueno. Entonces me voy ya.- dijo la chica para posteriormente plantarle un beso en los labios a Miroku pegando su prominente busto al pecho del chico provocándole una hemorragia nasal.- ¡Chao!- exclamó coqueta y guiñándole un ojo mientras se alejaba.

Kagome negó con la cabeza mientras miraba reprobatoriamente a su amigo.

- ¿Yura?- preguntó con fastidio.- ¿De todas las chicas de este colegio tenía que ser Yura precisamente?-.

- No se que me pasó… Fue en la fiesta de Bankotsu de la semana pasada. Había bebido mucho y una cosa llevó a la otra, nos enrollamos y…- terminó encogiéndose de hombros con gesto avergonzado.

-¡¿Te acostaste con ella?!- preguntó Kagome a voz en grito.

- Shhh… ¿Quieres que se entere todo el mundo?- la regañó Miroku mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la había oído.

- Da igual. Ten por seguro de que ya toda la escuela estará enterada. Yura no escatimará detalle contando como ha cazado a Miroku el conquistador.- suspiró fastidiada. Conocía perfectamente las mañas de Miroku. Salvo ella, y porque eran amigos de la infancia, Miroku caía rendido ante cualquier chica guapa y a la inversa también. Era un seductor nato. Con sus ojos azules y su pelo castaño y con una pequeña coleta más dos pequeños pendientes que añadían un aire rebelde a su look elitista era un don Juan a la que ninguna chica se resistía. Por eso Kagome no podía entender que de todas las chicas a las que Miroku podía tener tuviese que escoger al putón de Yura.

- Ehhh… Que a mi no me ha cazado nadie. No existe mujer en el mundo capaz de atraparme.- se jactó con chulería.

- Pues no lo parece. A penas has puesto reparo ante su exigente petición de que la acompañes a la fiesta. Y siendo un evento tan importante si la llevas contigo todo el mundo dará por hecho que estáis juntos.- explicó Kagome al chico que se deprimió sabedor de que su amiga tenía razón.

- Bueno. Hasta la fiesta aun queda mucho. Y está el verano de por medio. Encontraré la forma de librarme de ella hasta entonces.- respondió el más ancho que pancho.

- Ayyy Miroku. Lo que no daría yo porque encontrases una buena chica que no cayese a tus pies tras cuatro palabras bonitas.- suspiró la joven.

- Esa chica eres tú mi querida Kagome.- contestó meloso Miroku dedicándole una sonrisa.- Pero ya que no me aceptarás jamás… Por cierto ¿a quien tienes en mente para que te acompañe a la fiesta?- preguntó curioso. Kagome, a pesar de ser una de las chicas más bellas de la escuela, no había tenido nunca ninguna relación seria ni parecía interesada.

- Mmm… Estaba pensando en Hojo…- comenzó dubitativa mientras Miroku soltaba una carcajada.

- ¿Hojo? Si es más aburrido que ver crecer la hierba Kagome…- dijo haciendo que la chica frunciese el ceño.

- Lo sé. Pero es amable y educado y el único chico con el que podría ir sin que se hiciese ilusiones de que quiero nada con él.- explicó resuelta.

- Pero el asunto es… ¿Por qué nada con él? ¿Por qué nada con nadie?- volvió a preguntar Miroku.

- No se… Se que si quiero tener una relación con alguien los mejores partidos se encuentran en esta escuela. Chicos cultos, adinerados, de buena familia… Pero no he sentido con nadie lo que se supone que se debe sentir. Ese vértigo en el estómago, esa sensación de euforia y ansiedad. Ese pálpito que tienes cuando te enamoras de verdad.- dijo la chica soñadora mientras Miroku la miraba perplejo.

- Lees demasiadas novelas Kagome. Yo soy un experto y te aseguro que, aunque te digan todo eso, la realidad es muy distinta.- la aconsejó.

- No, Miroku. Eres un experto en el arte del enamoramiento pero no en el arte de amar que son cosas muy distintas. Y aunque puede que no se sienta tal y como yo lo describo sentiré algo que me indique que esa persona es el indicado. Y créeme, se que aún no ha sucedido.-. El timbre que marcaba el regreso a las clases coronó el final del discurso de Kagome y ambos se pusieron rumbo a sus respectivas clases mientras Kagome le daba vueltas a lo que le acababa de decir a Miroku.

"_Lo cierto es que pronto cumpliré dieciocho años y todavía no me he enamorado. Me gustaría sentir lo que es amar y ser amada. Aunque ahora, con todos los problemas que se me vienen encima creo que va a ser más imposible que nunca."_

Craso error, Kagome. Craso error.

* * *

Durante las dos semanas siguientes Kagome se centró en los exámenes finales y en la búsqueda de empleos para verano. Estaba totalmente dispuesta a intentarlo y, para cuando acabó el curso, tenía un listado de calificaciones excelente y tres entrevistas para posibles trabajos. Por si acaso intentó una vez más hacer cambiar de idea a su padre enseñándole sus notas pero no tuvo éxito. Según su padre su obligación era traer buenas calificaciones y si bien no tenía porque recompensarla algo pensaría, pero nada de regresarle sus tarjetas ni consentirle ningún capricho exagerado. Así que con un suspiró continuó adelante con la búsqueda de empleo.

La primera entrevista fue todo un éxito, con un encargado muy satisfecho ante la prestigiosa escuela dónde Kagome estudiaba y sus notas, pero la despidió dos días después. Ocho botellas de aceite rotas en la sección de reposición, más pérdidas de cuarenta euros por equivocarse con la caja registradora, y un desmayo en carnicería al tener que tocar un hígado con las manos, le hicieron ver que Kagome no servía para trabajar en un supermercado.

En su segundo intento no pasó de la entrevista cuando, al enterarse de lo que cobraría, Kagome no pudo contenerse y le soltó que ganaría más pidiendo en la puerta del metro. Caput.

Su tercer intento era en un restaurante familiar dónde Kagome se dispuso a conseguir el empleo si o sí.

- ¿Y por que quiere trabajar con nosotros, señorita Higurashi?- preguntó la encargada mientras ojeaba el curriculum que la chica había presentado.- No desconozco que la escuela Shikon no Tama es de las mejores del país la cual está conformada por jóvenes de importantes familias. ¿Cuál es le motivo de que solicite este empleo?- volvió a preguntar con desconfianza.

- Verá yo…- comenzó Kagome dispuesta a soltar su discurso perfectamente preparado acerca del trabajo duro y crecer como persona pero decidió ser sincera.- Mi padre cree que soy una malcriada. Una inútil que no puede valerse por si misma y sin su dinero. Que mi vida se desmoronará si no me paga mis caprichos. Y quiero demostrarle que se equivoca.- la mujer la miró dubitativa y Kagome se lanzó a por todas.- No le voy a mentir. No he trabajado en mi vida pero soy lista, mis notas lo demuestran, y aprendo rápido. Quiero que mi padre vea que puedo conseguirlo. Es por eso que no he buscado otro tipo de trabajo dónde puedan contratarme sólo por ser su hija. Por favor.- terminó con desesperación la chica. Tras unos instantes la mujer esbozó una sonrisa.

- Está bien, Kagome. Te incorporas mañana mismo.- comenzó tuteándola ya.- Acompáñame. Te mostraré el restaurante y te daré tu horario y tu uniforme.-.

Casi quiso dar saltos de alegría pero se contuvo. Después de todo también se había alegrado cuando la contrataron en el supermercado y a los dos días estaba fuera. Pero ahí tenía que hacerlo bien. Debía hacerlo bien.

El restaurante era grande y se encontraba vacío pues aun no era hora de abrir. Con una barra según se entraba a la izquierda y mesas distribuidas hacia el fondo y la derecha, al lado de los grandes ventanales. La puerta a la cocina se encontraba al fondo y había otra tras la barra, pero esa solo la usaba quien trabajase detrás. Kagome tendría el puesto de camarera en las mesas.

- En realidad el trabajo en barra es más duro que en las mesas puesto que, si te piden algo para comer en barra, aunque no es habitual, debes prepararlo tú. En cocina solo trabajan para los pedidos de las mesas. Además la barra sirve las bebidas de todo el restaurante.- explicó la encargada, que se llamaba Kaede, a Kagome.

Una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes salió en ese preciso instante de la puerta de la barra y Kaede aprovechó para presentarlas.

- Kagome, esta es Ayame, será tu compañera y a quien tendrás que hacerle los pedidos de bebidas de los clientes.-.

-¡Hola! Mucho gusto.- hizo una reverencia la chica que parecía simpática.

- Encantada. Soy Higurashi Kagome.- y le devolvió el saludo.

- Vamos a la cocina.- continuó Kaede.- Te presentaré a los demás.

La cocina era amplia y estaba muy limpia, algo que agradó a Kagome. Allí estaban una chica morena con el pelo recogido en una coleta y un anciano calvo, bajito y con bigote conversando tranquilamente.

-Chicos esta es Kagome, la nueva camarera.- la presentó Kaede.- Ella es Sango, trabajará contigo en las mesas.- dijo señalando a la chica quien esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Que bien! Por fin tendré algo de apoyo ahí fuera.- dijo la chica contenta.- Desde que se fue Ayumi esto era un caos.-.

- Yo soy Myoga, el cocinero y esposo de mi adorable Kaede. Encantado señorita.- se presentó el anciano con una sonrisa.

Kagome se sorprendió al saber que el cocinero y Kaede eran esposos pero le pareció muy tierna la idea de que trabajasen codo con codo desde vete a saber hacía cuanto -De pronto se sintió muy contenta y con muy buenas vibraciones. Todos allí parecían muy buenas personas y presintió que se sentiría muy a gusto trabajando en ese lugar.

- ¿Y dónde esta Inuyasha?- preguntó Kaede provocando la curiosidad de Kagome.

- ¿Inuyasha?- repitió sin saber muy bien porqué.

- Es el otro cocinero.- explicó Ayame haciendo que Kagome pensase en otro viejecito, parecido a Myoga pero alto y delgado en contraposición a ese bajito y regordete.- Ha salido a sacar los cubos.- El sonido de una puerta tras ella la hizo girarse al tiempo que Ayame hablaba.- Ahí vuelve.-.

Pero lo que apareció por la puerta no era un viejo alto y delgado sino un muchacho joven, poco mayor que Kagome, alto, si, pero fuerte de largo cabello negro recogido en una coleta y con unos peculiares ojos dorados que a Kagome se le antojaron preciosos. De pronto su estómago dio una furiosa sacudida. ¿Acaso podría ser…?

-¡Ah Inuyasha!- exclamó Kaede.- Te presento a Kagome, será la nueva camarera. Espero que os llevéis bien.- dijo en un tono de advertencia que sorprendió a Kagome que no tardó en descubrir el porqué.

El chico la miró de arriba abajo haciendo que se sonrojase hasta las orejas deteniéndose en el uniforme del colegio con el que Kagome había tenido que acudir a la entrevista, puesto que esta era el mismo día del acto de graduación que sería en unas horas. ¡Eran las ocho de la mañana!

-¡Keh!- exclamó despectivo.- Conozco ese uniforme. ¿Por qué has contratado a esta chica Kaede? Es una señoritinga de clase alta. No se que pinta aquí.- se quejó malhumorado y mirando con desprecio a Kagome quien de pronto ya no sintió las mismas buenas vibras de antes pero se sentía demasiado cortada como para responder.

- A quien yo contrate o deje de contratar no es asunto tuyo jovencito.- le regañó la mujer.- Así que te sugiero que cierres el pico y te pongas con lo tuyo.-.

- Seguro que no sabe hacer nada y no va a causar más que problemas. Ya lo verás.- advirtió Inuyasha a Kaede haciendo que Kagome ya no se pudiese contener más.

- ¡Oye tú! No está bien juzgar a la gente sin conocerla. ¿Acaso no te lo enseñó tu madre?- preguntó furiosa. De pronto el silencio se hizo en la estancia mientras Inuyasha la miraba con ojos de odio y se daba la vuelta para volver a salir por dónde había llegado.- Yo…- murmuró confundida Kagome.- Lo siento. No quise ser maleducada.-se disculpó.- Es solo que me ha enfurecido un poco.- intentó justificarse aun sin saber porque habían tenido tan mala reacción sus palabras cuando él había sido mucho más descortés.

- Inuyasha es… Un poco bruto pero tiene buen corazón.- habló Myoga con calma.- Pronto te aceptará, no te preocupes.- y le dirigió otra amable sonrisa.

Tras unos cuantos detalles más Kaede le entregó su horario y su uniforme y le dijo que la esperaba al día siguiente a las ocho en punto. La chica asintió y salió disparada puesto que llegaba justa a la graduación.

* * *

El acto transcurrió con solemnidad y sin problemas y Kagome no pudo evitar un par de lagrimillas de emoción. En primera fila se encontraban su padre, su madre y su hermano pequeño Sota, mirándola orgullosos. _"Aunque no tanto como para devolverme mis tarjetas"_ pensó por vigésimo séptima vez Kagome desde lo alto del escenario dónde se encontraban recibiendo los diplomas. Aguardando a escuchar su nombre no pudo evitar evocar de nuevo la escena de aquella misma mañana. Cuando Inuyasha había aparecido por la puerta trasera y lo atraída que se había sentido hacía él pero lo descortés que había sido con ella. Y sobretodo el extraño momento cuando ella le replicó por sus palabras. _"Bueno. Casi mejor así. Después de todo… ¿A dónde voy yo a parar con un cocinero de un restaurante de segunda? Por como le habló a Kaede es de suponer que lleva tiempo trabajando ahí así que no se encuentra en la misma situación que yo, que únicamente será este verano y para hacer que papá se trague sus palabras. Después iré a la universidad y tendré un importante trabajo con un buen sueldo y no me volveré a acordar de ese muchacho insignificante. Lo mejor que me ha podido pasar es que sea tan desagradable. No puedo negar que es guapo y si encima fuese simpático podría encontrarme en apuros terminando por enamorarme de quien no debo pero gracias a su antipatía estoy segura de que no sucederá…"_

-¡Higurashi Kagome!-. El oído de su nombre a voz de grito la sacó de sus pensamientos devolviéndola a una realidad dónde el director la miraba con el ceño fruncido y todo el auditorio estaba con los ojos puestos en ella mientras se oían unas risitas de fondo. Avergonzada y colorada hasta las orejas se acercó a recibir su diploma mientras el director añadía.- Y a esta jovencita tan despistada se le concede una de las menciones especiales por encontrarse entre los mejores cinco expedientes de la promoción. ¡Enhorabuena!-. Sorprendida y abochornada todavía Kagome recibió sus condecoraciones y se situó al otro lado del escenario, junto a Miroku que ya había recibido su diploma y le susurró al oído.

- Cerrando a lo grande la graduación ¿eh?- dijo burlonamente sabiendo Kagome que se refería a su despiste y no a su mención de honor.

- Oh, cállate.- susurró ella a su vez aunque sonriendo. Maldito Inuyasha. Incluso sin estar presente ya le estaba causando problemas. _"Y los que me esperan"_ pensó con temor.

* * *

El acto ya había terminado y los alumnos se encontraban dispersos con sus familias por los enormes jardines del instituto mientras disfrutaban del refrigerio obsequiado por la institución.

Dejando a sus padres y su hermano charlando animadamente con los de Miroku, Kagome y este se fueron a dar un paseo a modo de despedida y para que la chica pudiese contarle tranquilamente lo sucedido. Cuando le puso al corriente de lo sucedido Miroku no daba crédito.

- ¿Camarera? ¿Crees que serás capaz?- preguntó dudoso.

- Eso espero. De todas formas creo que todos me ayudaran a adaptarme. Todos salvo ese odioso de Inuyasha…- comenzó a hablar enfurecida.- No se quien se cree ese don nadie pero no pienso dejar que vuelva a hablarme así.-.

- Lo mejor que puedes hacer es no acercarte demasiado a él.- la aconsejó Miroku.- Si la toma contigo puede perjudicar a tú trabajo.-.

- Lo se. Tienes razón. De todas formas trabaja en cocina así que tampoco le veré demasiado y siempre puedo intentar darle los encargos a Myoga.- decidió convencida.

- Y cambiando de tema… ¿Vendrás a la fiesta de esta noche?- preguntó Miroku.- Como mañana tienes que madrugar tanto…-.

- Me pasaré un rato. Pero me retiraré temprano. No quiero llegar tarde mi primer día.

* * *

¡Joder! ¡Las seis de la mañana! _"Empiezas bien Kagome"_ Acababa de salir de la discoteca y ya podía olvidarse de dormir porque entre que iba a casa, se duchaba, tomaba el metro y llegaba al trabajo le daban las ocho y, seguramente, pasadas.

- Maldita sea. Todo es tu culpa Miroku.- acusó al chico que se encontraba a su lado mientras esperaban por un taxi-.

- ¿Culpa mía? Te avisé a las tres de que deberías irte pero me dijiste que en media hora te ibas y después te perdí de vista hasta las cinco cuando, tras repetírtelo, me mandaste a freír puñetas alegando que de perdidos al río.-.

Kagome bufó enojada, sabedora de que el chico tenía razón. Además estaba enfadada con él porque se había pasado la noche colgado de los morros de Yura y apenas había estado con ella.

- Bueno… Te perdono si me pagas el taxi.- dijo intentando aparentar indignación.- Porque me abandonaste por Yura-.

- Está bien. De todas formas tienes que ahorrar si quieres que tu sueldo te de para algo.- se burló el chico mientras Kagome se lanzaba a darle un abrazo.

-¡Gracias Miroku, eres el mejor!- exclamó feliz para después quedarse estática al ver por encima del hombro del chico una cara conocida.

Por la otra acera caminaba, sin posibilidad de error, Inuyasha quien la había visto y aún desde esa distancia estaba convencida de que lucía una sonrisa malévola.

Se apretujó contra Miroku en un intento de esconderse pero estaba segura de que no servía para nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser justo él?

-¿Qué sucede Kagome?- preguntó Miroku desconcertado.

- Es él.-susurró la chica como si Inuyasha pudiese oírla.- El chico que va por la otra acera, es él. ¡Es Inuyasha!-.

Miroku giró el rostro para verle pero ya les había sobrepasado y solo pudo contemplar su espalda y su melena negra.

- Bueno, tranquilízate mujer. No es para tanto.- intentó serenarla sin éxito.

-¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡Me acaba de ver a la salida de una discoteca vestida de fiesta con mi primer día de trabajo a dos horas! ¡Y no le caigo precisamente bien, ¿recuerdas?!- terminó furibunda.

- Visto así…- murmuró Miroku justo cuando el taxi llegaba. Rápidamente subieron y Miroku se empeñó en dejar antes a Kagome a pesar de que su casa se encontraba más cerca.

Como una flecha nada más entrar Kagome se dio una ducha y vistió sin, por primera vez, pararse a pensar que se ponía y guardando su uniforme en una pequeña bolsa de viaje salió disparada.

Miró el reloj. Las siete y veinte. ¡No iba a llegar! ¡Maldita sea! Bajaba las escaleras de su mansión a toda prisa cuando se encontró con su padre en el vestíbulo que la miró extrañado.

-¡Kagome! ¿A dónde vas? ¿Y con ese aspecto? Acabas de llegar hace poco, te he oído. ¿Como es que vas a volver a salir?- preguntó Onigumo preocupado mientras la joven se tiraba de los cabellos nerviosa.

- No, no… Bueno si, voy a salir pero… Papá ¿puedes llevarme?- preguntó poniendo ojitos.- Por favoooor. O no llego.- gimoteó preocupada.

- ¿No llegas a dónde?- volvió a preguntar él.

- A mi trabajo.- sentenció con la voz trémula.

- ¿Tu trabajo? ¿De que estás hablando Kagome?- preguntó su padre extrañado y preocupado.

- Papá te lo explicaré todo esta noche pero ahora por favor llévame al trabajo, es mi primer día y no puedo llegar tarde.-.

- Tendrá que ser mañana. Esta misma tarde vuelo a Nueva York. Tu madre y tu hermano me acompañan. Te lo iba a decir ella más tarde pero imagino que ya no la verás.-.

- No papá, es turno completo. Llegaré tarde. Por favor ¡llévame ya!-.

Su padre asintió sin pedir más explicaciones aunque se encontraba un poco confuso. Se sentía contento porque su hija se hubiese tomado en serio lo de buscar un trabajo pero intuía que todavía le quedaba bastante por madurar. Se había ido de fiesta toda la noche y ahora cargaba con una cara de agotamiento no muy profesional para el primer día, pero esperaba que, de todas formas, le fuese bien.

- Es aquí papá.- le indicó Kagome mientras señalaba un restaurante familiar en la otra acera de nombre Ikebe.

- ¿Este es tu nuevo empleo?- preguntó curioso.

- Si, papá. Soy camarera. Gracias por traerme. Te quiero.- dijo del tirón mientras le daba un rápido beso en le mejilla y salía corriendo.

Cruzó la calle con velocidad cuando, de pronto, se encontró de lleno con Inuyasha quien ya vestido con su uniforme se encontraba fumando un cigarrillo en el exterior.

-Ocho menos cinco.- dijo el con tono provocador.- Que afortunada. De fiesta hasta la mil pero llegando a tiempo. Aunque claro…En ese coche.- finalizó mirando como el coche del padre de Kagome, un Mercedes negro, desaparecía al doblar la esquina.- ¡Keh! No entiendo que haces aquí mocosa malcriada pero hay gente que necesita de verdad trabajos como este, así que podrías desaparecer.- la criticó cruelmente.

Kagome sintió como le hervía la sangre pero tomando aire se serenó y se dispuso a entrar en el restaurante pero no sin antes hacérselo pagar a ese idiota.

- Buenos días a ti también, Inu-ya-sha.- dijo con retintín y entró sin más. Las ocho en punto.

* * *

Tras vestirse el uniforme, el cual no pudo evitar pensar que era muy poco glamuroso, el restaurante abrió sus puertas a las ocho y media. Las primeras horas fueron tranquilas, con pocos clientes y Kagome se encargaba de las mesas de no más de dos o tres clientes. Pero la cosa se complicó a la hora del almuerzo. De pronto el restaurante se encontraba desbordado y Kagome no daba abasto. Sango estaba demasiado atareada como para poder ayudarla como había hecho por la mañana y Kagome debía encargarse de mesas con bastantes pedidos.

- Ehhh… Una tortilla francesa con espárragos, dos de macarrones boloñesa, un filete con guarnición de patatas y queso y dos raciones de alitas.- leyó Kagome su nota y salió disparada de la cocina para pasarse por el bar a pedir las bebidas y servirlas. Pero las prisas le jugaron una mala pasada y de pronto se escuchó un gran estrépito en el restaurante.

- Primeros vasos que se carga la nueva… Jejeje.- río Myoga desde la cocina.

- Esa chica va a traer la ruina a este restaurante.- contestó Inuyasha ocupado en cocinar lo que le habían mandado.

- No seas así Inuyasha.- le regañó Myoga mientras rebozaba unos filetes.- ¿O debo recordar que cierto muchachito en sus primeros días cocinó una fuente de calamares a los que echó azúcar en lugar de sal?- picó al chico y comenzó a reírse entre dientes.- Todavía recuerdo la cara de los clientes cuando salimos a disculparnos. Les diste pena y todo.-.

- Eso fue distinto Myoga. Esta chica no sirve para esto. Es una nena de papá criada al cacharro. Pierde su tiempo aquí.- volvió a quejarse.

- Pues yo creo que va a ser muy interesante.- dijo Sango que entraba en ese momento en la cocina y tomaba la escoba y la fregona.- Deberías verla. Casi se ha echado a llorar al tirar los vasos. Pobrecilla.- añadió para después salir a limpiar los desperfectos.

El resto del día transcurrió sin muchos más incidentes. Comieron hacia las cinco, por turnos, e Inuyasha se aseguró de que el suyo no coincidiese con el de Kagome. La desgracia sucedió en el turno de cena. Kagome se sentía agotada. Sabía que era solo culpa suya, por ser una irresponsable que había pasado la noche de fiesta en lugar de ir descansada al trabajo pero no podía evitar que se le cayesen los ojos. Y cuando sirvió sus platos en una mesa abarrotada le explicaron que se había equivocado en dos. Aunque no se mostraron descorteses con ella Kagome intuía lo que sucedería cuando llegase a la cocina.

- ¿Qué haces con eso aquí?- preguntó hosco Inuyasha nada más verla entrar con los platos.

- Me… Me he equivocado. No eran gambas a la plancha sino al ajillo y burritos de jamón y queso, no de pollo y queso.- explicó bajando la cabeza avergonzada.- Lo siento.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Mira que eres idiota!- exclamó el chico furibundo.- ¿Sabes lo que se tarda en preparar esos burritos? ¡Además de que ahora habrá que tirar las gambas que son uno de los platos más caros! ¡Hay gente aquí que no estamos para perder ni tiempo ni dinero, mocosa!

- ¡Inuyasha basta ya!- exclamó Kaede enojada que se encontraba ayudando en la cocina.- Es su primer día, y lleva trabajando sin parar desde muy temprano. No me parece que sea para tanto.

- ¡Si que es para tanto! ¡Normal que no de pie con bola habiéndose pasado la noche de fiesta! Esto no le importa. Solo viene aquí a hacer un paripé idiota a saber porque motivo.- gritó el ya harto mientras el silencio se hacía en la cocina.

- Dos ensaladas cesar y dos filetes de pollo a la plancha con espárragos para la mesa seis.- rompió la tensión Sango que venía con un nuevo pedido.

- Inuyasha. Haz lo que te ha pedido Sango. Myoga encárgate de lo de Kagome. Tú jovencita ven conmigo.- ordenó seria Kaede a todos y señalando a Kagome la sacó por la puerta de atrás a un patio cerrado con unos cubos de basura en su exterior y un pequeño banco.- Siéntate.- le pidió a Kagome quien obedeció. Sus piernas se lo agradecieron de inmediato.

- Yo lo siento… Me equivoqué pero…- intentó excusarse la chica para ser interrumpida por Kaede.

- ¿Es verdad lo que ha dicho Inuyasha?- preguntó seria. Tan seria que consiguió asustar a Kagome quien había pensado desde el principio que Kaede parecía una anciana muy amable. Por un instante pensó en mentir y alegar que Inuyasha solo lo decía porque le tenía manía, pero creyó que eso era injusto. Por más que le pesase y aunque Inuyasha hubiese sido exageradamente cruel tenía razón en lo que había dicho. Si hubiese estado descansada posiblemente habría estado mas alerta a los pedidos.

- Si. Es verdad.- asintió bajando la cabeza.- Se que no debería haberlo hecho pero ayer fue la graduación y…- intentó continuar pero sintió que iban a aparecer las lágrimas y que la voz se le ahogaba así que optó por callar.

- Recoge tus cosas y márchate.- dijo secamente Kaede.- Creía que ansiabas un trabajo para demostrarle a tu padre que valías. Pues para mi alguien que se va de fiesta la noche antes de empezar a trabajar y después se equivoca con los pedidos provocando pérdidas a mi negocio no vale.-.

Y sin más la mujer volvió a entrar en la cocina mientras Kagome comenzaba a sollozar. Su padre tenía razón. Era una consentida, una malcriada. No le daba importancia a nada porque siempre lo había tenido todo. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí llorando pero se sentía incapaz de entrar y atravesar la cocina y que todos se le quedasen mirando. Estaba tan cansada, el llanto había terminado de agotarla y las noches de verano comenzaban a ser tan cálidas que, sin poderlo evitar, se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

-¡Kagome!-.

El grito de Sango la sacó de su sueño. Por un momento se sintió desconcertada y miró alrededor sin saber muy bien dónde se encontraba pero en seguida lo recordó todo y sintió que volvía a tener ganas de llorar.

- ¿Qué… Qué hora es?- preguntó confusa.

- La una. El restaurante ya ha cerrado. Myoga se ha mareado y Kaede e Inuyasha se han ido para llevárselo al médico. Hemos estado tan atareados que pensamos que te habías ido.- explicó la chica preocupada.

- ¿Myoga? ¿Pero se encuentra bien?- preguntó angustiada.- Seguro que ha sido por mi culpa… He causado tantos problemas...- murmuró apesumbrada mientras seguía a Sango al interior. La cocina estaba hecha un desastre y vio asombrada como Sango se ponía unos guantes y comenzaba a fregar.

- Habitualmente limpiamos Inuyasha, Ayame o Kaede y yo. Pero hoy Ayame salía antes y con lo que ha sucedido me toca a mí. Inuyasha ha dicho que volverá a ayudarme en cuanto salgan del médico y deje a Myoga y Kaede en casa.- explicó al ver la cara desconcertada de Kagome.- Vete a casa. Es tarde y te ves agotada.- le recomendó secamente.

Kagome se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta que conducía al interior del restaurante. Sango soltó un suspiro. Pensaba que la chica era diferente y… No se equivocaba.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó la chica al ver regresar a Kagome del comedor con un montón de platos.

- Pienso ayudarte. No sabemos cuanto tardará Inuyasha y esto puede llevarte horas a ti sola. Puede que me hayan despedido por incompetente e irresponsable pero no añadirán también el de mala compañera.- respondió muy segura Kagome. Y para sorpresa de Sango comenzó a moverse con rapidez y agilidad. En un tris terminó de acarrear todos los platos, vasos y cubiertos que había en el comedor. Y tras vaciar los restos comenzó a fregarlos velozmente. Parecía que la siesta le había sentado bien. O tal vez, pensó Sango, era el hecho de estar trabajando sin presión. Ahora que se sabía despedida y sobretodo sin Inuyasha presente, parecía mucho más relajada y habilidosa. Lo que a Sango le habría llevado al menos dos horas lo terminaron en apenas una. Y después se dirigieron a limpiar el comedor. El silencio resultaba tan incómodo que Sango se vio obligada a romperlo.

- Lamento lo sucedido.- dijo mientras Kagome continuaba fregando como si tal cosa.- No hiciste bien en irte de fiesta teniendo que trabajar pero Inuyasha tampoco debería haberlo contado.- añadió haciendo que esta vez Kagome levantase la cabeza y no pudiese evitar la curiosidad. Total. Cuando terminase de limpiar se iría de allí y no volvería al restaurante Ikebe jamás.

- ¿Por qué me ha tomado tanta manía? Se que hay otra mucha gente que necesita este empleo más que yo pero no entiendo porque me ha tomado tanta manía. Ni que fuera personal.- terminó encogiéndose de hombros y seguía fregando.

- Bueno…- Sango se detuvo un momento dubitativa pero se decidió a hablar.- ¿Recuerdas ayer, cuando te enfadó y le dijiste que si su madre no le había enseñado exudación?- Kagome asintió temerosa del rumbo que suponía iban a tomar las palabras de Sango.- La madre de Inuyasha murió cuando él tenía tan solo cinco años. Y a su padre no le conoció puesto que también murió antes de que el naciese.- explicó con seriedad y tristeza.

Kagome se llevó la mano a la boca mientras sentía como se le rompía el corazón.

- Yo no…- balbuceó.- No sabía…-.

- Lo se. Todos lo sabemos e Inuyasha fue demasiado descortés. Pero espero que entiendas el porque de su desconfianza. Verás. Myoga era un gran amigo del padre de Inuyasha y en cuanto Kaede y él supieron de la desgracia de su madre intentaron por todos los medios adoptarle. Pero había ciertos impedimentos legales, entre ellos su nivel económico y su ya avanzada edad e Inuyasha pasó muchos años dentro del sistema de acogida. Iba de una casa en otra pero en ninguna lo querían demasiado. Era un chico difícil. Solo por fin cuando cumplió los trece, edad en la que se reconoce legalmente la capacidad de razonamiento de un menor, suplicó al juez que llevaba su caso que le permitiese vivir con Myoga y Kaede quienes todos esos años trabajaron sin descanso a la espera de que Inuyasha pudiese quedar a su cuidado. El juez lo aprobó y desde entonces es la única familia que Inuyasha conoce.-.

Cuando Sango terminó el relato gruesos lagrimones corrían por las mejillas de Kagome. Era ella la que había juzgado a Inuyasha sin conocerle y no al revés. Y ahora que sabía lo dura que había sido su vida, en comparación con la llena de facilidades que era la suya se sentía muy inferior al chico.

- Bueno. Esto ya está. ¡Y son solo las dos y media! Sin ti no habría acabado hasta las cuatro al menos. Muchas gracias Kagome.- dijo afectuosamente Sango brindándole una sonrisa.- Creo que eres un poco cabeza loca, pero gran corazón.-.

La chica sintió como se le subían los colores ante el cumplido de Sango pero no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro de tristeza.

- Solo he estado aquí un día, pero me apena tener que irme por haber cometido la estupidez de irme de fiesta. Ahora que se la historia de Myoga y Kaede, la historia de Inuyasha… Me habría gustado poder demostrarles que si que valgo. Y a mi padre también. Va a ser una decepción para él. Se veía muy contento esta mañana cuando le dije que tenía un empleo. Pero bueno. Yo sola me lo he buscado.- finalizó tristemente Kagome mientras se dirigía al vestuario para cambiarse y marcharse a casa.

Se encontraba Sango haciendo la caja cuando Kagome salió y le dejó el uniforme doblado al lado de la barra mientras intentaba sin éxito encender su teléfono móvil.

- Bueno. Me voy ya. Ha sido breve pero un gusto conocerte.- le sonrió a Sango quien la miró con tristeza.

- Espera. Te pagaré el día.- dijo mientras comenzaba a sacar unos billetes y Kagome negaba con la cabeza.

- No, Sango. Gracias pero entre los vasos rotos de esta mañana y los platos que he echado a perder no me merezco cobrar nada. Y no insistas porque no aceptaré.- afirmó contundente mientras Sango salía de detrás de la barra y le daba un fuerte abrazo.

- Cuídate mucho, Kagome.-.

- Igualmente Sango. Os deseo la mejor de las suertes.-.

* * *

Pocos minutos después de que Kagome se marchase se abría la puerta del restaurante dando paso a Inuyasha.

-¡Inuyasha! ¿Cómo está Myoga? Has tardado mucho… ¿Y Kaede?- murmuró preocupada.

- Si. El viejo insistió en que se sentía mejor e ir directos a casa pero una vez allí volvió a encontrarse mal y lo llevamos al hospital. Allí le hicieron unas pruebas y han dicho que pase la noche ingresado aunque no es nada grave pero que prefieren tenerlo en observación. Kaede se ha quedado a pasar la noche con él pero hemos tenido que volver a casa a por unas mantas y el pijama y por eso tanto retraso.- de pronto Inuyasha miró alrededor.- ¿Ya has terminado todo tú sola? ¿O has llamado a Ayame?- preguntó estupefacto al ver todo limpio y recogido en tan poco tiempo.

- No te lo vas a creer. ¡Cuando salí a sacar la basura me encontré con Kagome!- Inuyasha hizo una mueca pero Sango no le permitió hablar.- Resulta que se quedó dormida en el banco y no nos dimos cuenta de que no se había ido. Y cuando se enteró de lo que había pasado se quedó y me ayudó a limpiarlo todo. Y creeme, estaba mucho más eficiente que en todo el día. Seguramente porque no había cierto incordio acosándola.- terminó maliciosamente.

- ¡Keh! No me importa lo más mínimo. Algo tenía que hacer esa mocosa para merecerse el sueldo de hoy.- respondió seco.

- No quiso cobrar, Inuyasha.- dijo seriamente Sango. -Se negó en rotundo y de verdad la vi bastante afectada. Creo que realmente quería quedarse. Kaede comentó algo de que le había dicho que fue su graduación… ¿Realmente es tan grave como para despedirla? Y con lo que ha hecho por mí sin tener porqué además de no cobrar nada… Creo que es el castigo justo.- terminó Sango con firmeza mientras la mente de Inuyasha era un torbellino.

-¿Hace cuanto se fue?- preguntó el chico.

-Tan solo unos minutos. Y no creo que hayan venido a buscarla. Creo que se había quedado sin batería.- explicó Sango.

La conciencia remordía al muchacho. Desde luego no eran horas para que una jovencita ándase sola por la calle. Y además estaba totalmente convencido que, con las prisas que debía de tener la chica por la mañana había salido sin dinero de casa. Así que no podría pedir un taxi. Y si solo se había marchado hace unos minutos…

- Voy a buscarla.-dijo serio. – Tú llama a Kaede, explícale lo sucedido y que ella decida.

-¿Por qué este cambio de opinión Inuyasha?- preguntó Sango con una risita.- ¿No me digas que empieza a gustarte?-.

- Para nada. Sigo creyendo que es una mimada y una inútil. Pero es verdad que después de lo que ha hecho cuando podría haberse ido airada y sin fijarse en ti se ha quedado a ayudarte para después no cobrar nada. No me parece justo.- finalizó el chico ya saliendo por la puerta.

Sango esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras sacaba su móvil y marcaba el número de Kaede. No podía jurarlo, pero conocía a la mujer y cuando le contase todo lo que había sucedido, incluido lo que no le había contado a Inuyasha, estaba segura de que la readmitiría.

* * *

-¡Maldición! ¿Dónde se ha metido esta chica?- se preguntó Inuyasha mientras corría por las calles e intentaba recordar la ropa que llevaba la chica esa mañana, cuando llegó al restaurante. ¡Si! Una blusa azul y unos vaqueros negros. Pero… ¿Por dónde habría ido? Se decidió a continuar por la avenida principal, que era la más ancha y la más iluminada, queriendo creer que la chica no sería tan tonta de irse por callejuelas oscuras.

Estaba ya a punto de darse por vencido cuando a lo lejos vio una figura azul sentada en la marquesina de un bus. Se acercó rápidamente y pudo comprobar que, efectivamente era ella. Pero se encontraba encogida sobre si misma y parecía convulsionar así que temió que le hubiese pasado algo.

- Oye…- murmuró y tocó su brazo haciendo que ella diese un respingo y gritase asustada antes de reconocerlo.

- Inu…yasha.- dijo en un susurro para, después, lanzarse llorosa contra su pecho.- Inuyasha… Menos mal que estás aquí. Me, me, me han robado el bolso… Tenía tanto miedo. No llevo dinero y no se como ir a, a, a mi casa. No tengo batería… ¡Buaaaaa! ¡He pasado tanto miedo!- sollozó apoyada en el refugiando su cabeza entre la chaqueta del chico.

- Ya… Ya ha pasado.- intentó tranquilizarla Inuyasha quien, al verla llorar, se había quedado totalmente desarmado.- Tonta… ¿Por qué no regresaste al restaurante?- dijo en un tono que sonó mas dulce de lo que a él le habría gustado.

- Por… porque tenía miedo.- respondió ella todavía llorosa.

- ¿Miedo de qué?- preguntó el confundido.

Y de pronto la chica alzó la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente con los preciosos ojos chocolate que tenía, ahora llenos de brillantes lágrimas y responder.

- De ti.- respondió con suavidad. Y después se apartó un poco de él y bajo la cabeza avergonzada.- Perdóname Inuyasha por lo que dije de tu madre. Yo no sabía…- se disculpó con sinceridad.

- ¿Qui… Sangoooo.- rugió Inuyasha enfadado. Iba a tener que cantarle las cuarenta a esa muchachita entrometida.

- Por favor no te enfades con ella.- rogó Kagome.- Solo me lo contó porque pensó que no nos volveríamos a ver. Y quería que entendiese porque te habías portado así conmigo.

- No te confundas. Sigo pensando que eres una malcriada y una consentida, pero…- Inuyasha dudó por un momento, pero los ojos de Kagome lo obligaron a continuar.- Pero lo que has hecho por Sango me ha parecido un gesto muy noble. Vamos. Volvamos al restaurante. Te tomas un chocolate caliente y te llevo a casa.- dijo en tono autoritario mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se la ponía a Kagome puesto que a pesar de ser verano, a esa hora tan tardía comenzaba a refrescar.

La chica lo miró un momento con asombro y echó a caminar a su lado, sintiéndose segura y a salvo.

* * *

-¡Ah Kagome!- exclamó Sango al verla aparecer por la puerta con Inuyasha pero deteniéndose en seco al ver el rostro lloroso y los ojos enrojecidos de la chica.- ¡Cielos! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estas bien?- la bombardeó preocupada a preguntas.

- Le han robado el bolso, Sango.- contestó Inuyasha.- Prepárale un chocolate caliente que después la voy a llevar a su casa.

- Oh cielos… ¿Pero tú estás bien?- Kagome asintió.- Que pena… Era un bolso muy bonito. ¿Era muy caro?- preguntó mientras preparaba el chocolate y Kagome murmuraba algo ininteligible.- ¿Qué?-.

- No… No mucho.- contestó mirando al suelo e Inuyasha soltó una carcajada haciendo que levantase la cabeza. Era la primera vez que lo veía reír.

- Venga. No mientas.- se burló el.- ¿Cuánto costaba el dichoso bolso?-.

Kagome tragó saliva.

-187.353,223 yenes (mil cuatrocientos euros).- contestó dejándolos estupefactos.- Es que era de Loewe…- murmuró.

- Madre mía… Eso son dos meses de mi sueldo.- dijo Sango parpadeando asombrada.

- Si… Bueno. Fue un regalo…- intentó excusarse para ser interrumpida por las risas de los otros dos que poco a poco la contagiaron. No sabía ni porque el motivo de las carcajadas ya que si bien para ella no significaba nada, ese dinero significaría mucho para ellos.

Cuando Kagome se terminó el chocolate el reloj marcaba casi las cuatro de la mañana.

-¡Cielos! ¡Mi padre me matará! Debe de estar preocupadísimo.- se mordió las uñas preocupada.

- No creo. Alguien te trajo esta mañana ¿no? Saben dónde trabajas.- le recordó Inuyasha.- Se habrían pasado por aquí.-.

- ¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! Se marchaban todos a Nueva York esta tarde. Posiblemente esté preocupado porque aún no le haya llamado, pero como sabe que me fui de fiesta ayer creerá que he llegado a casa agotada y estoy durmiendo.- recordó con alivio.

- Pues vámonos- ordenó seco Inuyasha quien también se encontraba agotado.

-¿Tú no vienes, Sango?- preguntó Kagome.

- No. Vivo en frente, así que voy andando.- contestó la chica para después coger algo de la barra y entregárselo a Kagome-.

- Esto es… ¿Mi uniforme?- preguntó confusa.- ¿Es una especie de regalo conmemorativo?-.

- Mientras Inuyasha iba a buscarte llamé a Kaede y le conté todo lo sucedido. Y cree que se excedió al despedirte. Así que me ha pedido que te diga que estás readmitida… Si tú quieres, claro.- explicó Sango con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Claro que quiero! Prometo hacerlo bien. No más fiestas, lo juro.- Kagome bailaba de la alegría haciendo sonreír a ambos.- ¡Que feliz soy!-.

- ¿Eres feliz por tener un empleo del que podrías prescindir dos meses sólo con el dinero de tu bolso?- preguntó Inuyasha con un tono entre burla y asombro.

- ¡Si! ¡Mucho!-.

* * *

- Es la siguiente a la izquierda.- indicó Kagome. Iban en el coche de Inuyasha, un Ford destartalado que si no fuese porque Kagome tenía el código de su urbanización y el portero la conocía no lo habrían dejado pasar.- Es aquí.- señaló mientras Inuyasha se quedaba boquiabierto al detenerse delante de una mansión de aspecto imponente, pintada de blanco con enormes columnas y un extenso jardín.- ¿Esta es tu casa?- pregunto anonadado.

- Si.- respondió ella con simpleza.- Oye… Es muy tarde para conducir. Si quieres pasar y tomar un café o algo…- murmuró con timidez. Nunca había invitado a ningún chico que no fuese Miroku o amigos cercanos del instituto pero siempre en un grupo grande y con otras chicas. No sabía que se le había pasado por la cabeza para hacerle tal ofrecimiento pero sus ojos dorados la tenían completamente hipnotizada y ahora que sabía el motivo de su hosco carácter y el sufrimiento por el que había pasado algo la empujaba a estar cerca de él.

- Gracias, pero prefiero irme ya. Creo que volveré a pasarme por el hospital para ver si todo sigue bien.- dijo sereno aunque Kagome pudo notar la preocupación en sus palabras y eso la enterneció.

- De acuerdo. No te preocupes. Seguro que se encuentra bien.- intentó animarle a la vez que esbozaba una dulce sonrisa y abría la puerta para bajarse del coche.

- Gracias, Kagome.- respondió él dejando estupefacta a la chica.- ¿Y ahora que sucede?-

- Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre.- aclaró la chica.

- ¡Khe! ¿Y que problema hay?-preguntó él molesto. Le había salido sin darse cuenta.

- Nada. Tal vez es que empezamos a llevarnos bien.- contestó sonriente.

- No digas tonterías, niñata.- contraatacó Inuyasha haciendo que Kagome formase un puchero.- Por cierto. No vengas mañana.- le ordenó dejándola desconcertada.

- Pero…-.

- Yo hablaré con Kaede. Necesitas descansar. Y prácticamente en cuanto te acuestes tendrás que volver a levantarte. Ha sido un día muy movido, así que ven pasado mañana ¿Vale?-.

- Está bien. Muchas gracias por preocuparte.- sonrió ella haciendo que Inuyasha se sonrojase.

- ¡No me preocupo! Simplemente no quiero que lleves a la quiebra el negocio porque estás demasiado cansada como para tomar bien los pedidos.- contestó en tono hosco para después arrancar el coche y salir de allí sin ni siquiera despedirse. Pero esta vez a Kagome no le molestó ni le pareció que el chico fuese bruto o maleducado. Solo podía pensar en su gesto de ir a buscarla, su caballerosidad al consolarla, ofrecerle su chaqueta y traerla a casa, y sobretodo, lo bien que sonaba su nombre en sus labios.

Agotada entro en su casa a la que maldijo por primera vez por ser tan grande. Cuando llegó a su cuarto se quedó dormida, vestida como estaba, en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada solo pudiendo evocar una única imagen antes. La de unos hermosos ojos dorados.

* * *

**Hola! Hoy me ha dado un arrebato de insipiración y me he puesto a escribir este capítulo que ha aparecido de la nada en mi mente. Espero que os haya gustado el comienzo de esta alocada comedia-dramática sobre ricos y pobres, lo bueno y lo malo... Y en fin, amores y desamores. Este es el inicio así que prefiero no comentar nada hasta saber opiniones pero espero que os haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Mata ne!**


End file.
